


shadow of a flame

by tiredaroaceperson



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Not Beta Read, POV Adora (She-Ra), Season/Series 01, but it’s mostly angsty feelings, it’s hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaroaceperson/pseuds/tiredaroaceperson
Summary: Adora isn’t She-ra, she knows that fact.Post s01e08 Princess Prom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	shadow of a flame

**Author's Note:**

> *Comes in to the fandom very late with non-catradora content (soon)* 
> 
> Just recently started watching the show and a line made me feel things! and so here I am writing the things. I know the title is bad oof, it’s literally within my brand of bad titles or lyric titles 😔✊
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy this small thingy

Even if hours had gone by since Princess Prom, Catra’s laugh continues to ring in Adora’s head like a broken record; filling her head with the unconscious faces of her friends as they’re taken away from right under her eyes. 

Their only hope of rescuing them is within the enemies’ grasp. 

“If we had She-ra, we might have a chance...” 

The phrase echoes in her head as she walks out the door, hands forming into fists. 

It was true; it had always been true. Adora knows deep down—where every one of her insecurities festers inside of her like an open wound—that She-ra’s the only one who could rescue them; not Adora. 

No matter how much Adora would say otherwise, She-ra is the better part of her; the most well-liked, the hero everyone idolizes. Without the sword, Adora is nothing...and that’s what makes her want to punch something. 

So, she punches the wall. Cracks rippled up the wall as aching pain trails up her arm.

_Ouch._ Definitely not her brightest moment. 

Regardless, she has to rescue Glimmer and Bow—her friends, the people who trust her more than anything, and the ones who showed her a whole other world outside of her sheltered childhood—whatever it takes. She-ra’s not here right now, only Adora.

She’ll do everything in her power to save her friends, even if she has to do it alone.

She breathes out, tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Every emotion she tried hard to contain gushes out of her as she sobs. As she cries against her hands, she can’t help the thoughts that begin to echo in her head; her many failures, her inexperience. Practically everything. 

However, she then feels a rush running down her spine. Lifting up her head, vision blurry, her eyes widen as she sees pink flowers floating around her, swaying in the wind. One lands on top of her cupped hands, soft to the touch, like a reassurance of something greater coming her way. 

Confused, she glances to her left and sees Perfuma, Entrapta, Sea Hawk, and even Mermista surrounding the giant window—how come she didn’t notice there was a window that huge right next to her? 

What are they even doing here in the first place? It’s not...

“We’re the Princess Alliance,” Mermista states, arms crossed, “and the Hoarde took one of our own.” 

Adora’s hands form into fists, taking in the group—her friends—that’s slowly but surely growing in numbers. 

She-ra may not be here, but Adora is and she’s not alone—hasn’t ever been alone. 

“Let’s go get our friends back!”


End file.
